1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that store positioning information and local time information, which relates time zone information including information related to DST (daylight saving time) and the time difference to UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) at the location identified by the positioning information, and calculate the time corresponding to the positioning information acquired using the local time information, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-180528.
However, the local time information (local time) may change according to time zone changes and changes in DST. To accommodate such changes, the local time information stored in the electronic timepiece may be updated when the timepiece is serviced, for example.
A problem with the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2009-180528 is that whether or not the stored local time information is the latest cannot be confirmed. As a result, the electronic timepiece must be connected to a maintenance device to check the content of the local time information stored in the electronic timepiece, and determining whether or not the local time information requires updating is not easy.